Cute little Divas
by Sapphire402
Summary: Dance with somebody (3x17) AU. Blaine is accusing him of cheating, really? Kurt has been 'taking one for the team' long enough, and this is the last straw. He answers the accusation the way ND is the best at - through song. (Sequel's up! 'Pretty boys')


I've had this story in the backburner since July, posting it feels great.

It's the first time I write a song-fic and have to describe dancing moves, please review and let me know how I did!

Now, let's just all pretend Puck was there during Blaine's song even if (for whatever reason) he wasn't ;)

Update: Sequel's up!

* * *

Inspire. Expire.

It's nothing, really. His boyfriend has just accused him of cheating in front of all their friends, but it's okay.

"Okay."

Inspire. Expire.

Kurt centers himself and lifts up his head. He meets Blaine's eyes without struggle.

The younger boy has just finished singing and is watching him, heaving for breath and with moist eyes – like he's just debating if he's going to storm out in true diva fashion or, for once, take the fall for his actions.

Kurt doesn't leave him a moment more to decide, jumping to his feet.

"Okay. Mr. Schue, I know this should be Whitney's week, but I've already paid tribute and really feel the need to respond to this."

"Alright, go ahead, Kurt, but don't expect to be granted this every day, guys!"

Kurt twirls back and faces all of NDs.

"First of all, I must know who sang for Whitney, and who sang because, regardless of our years together, you honestly think I would cheat on my boyfriend?"

Mercedes squirms in her seat. They became less and less close as the year went by, but it still hurts. Rachel doesn't do it because of him, he knows, she just can't fathom a song that doesn't represent reality word for word.

Quinn doesn't care and Tina is too enamored with Blaine to not believe him. Mike stands with her, Artie has been a jerk the whole year and evidently doesn't think this is the moment to repent, while Sam has the biggest boy-crush on Blaine. Hetero my ass.

This leaves Kurt with Santana – bitch she is, she trusts him -, Brittany who loves him to hell and back, Finn, and Puck, for he is not comfortable enough with Joe for this song - he isn't even sure the boy would want to participate.

"Alright."

He goes whispering to the band before breathing deeply and staring right at his, now seated, boyfriend.

"Blaine. I love you, but I can't keep saying sorry for crimes I do not commit."

While the band's preparing, Kurt extends a hand to Brittany. She doesn't hesitate, jumping from her chair and _flowing_ to him. She takes his hand and faces the front of the classroom with him.

The girl grins when the notes start and is moving to the beat flawlessly in a matter of seconds. Kurt twirls her around before starting to sing in a seemingly breathless voice.

 _S.O.S. she's in disguise_

 _S.O.S. she's in disguise_

 _There's a she wolf in disguise_

Brittany is dancing and, really, rubbing on him. But he welcomes her without shame, both hands around her hips to stabilize her.

 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_

No one misses the irony, while Kurt leaves Brittany to her moves and takes off his fashionable jacket. He smirks and with a wink to Santana, launches it on the piano.

 _A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me._

 _Darling, it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._

Kurt sheds his proud and flirty persona without a hitch. He raises his hands and tries to convey more desperation than strictly necessary, looking right at Blaine, willing him to understand that this is about more than just the so-called cheating. Santana doesn't wait any longer to jump up and join her sometimes-girlfriend in a sensual dance, slightly to the side.

 _Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_

 _My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

The countertenor really starts belting from then on, and lies the moves on thick - stroking his own neck and caressing down his chest, while Brittany and Santana rub against each other and Puck looks at them with only partly exaggerated hunger.

Kurt stands tall with his feet slightly apart and squares his shoulders, hoping to get it across to Blaine that this is not idle chatter anymore, and he means what he is singing.

 _I've been devoting myself to you_

 _Monday to Monday_

 _And Friday to Friday_

 _Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

He walks the few steps to Santana and Brittany and takes the Latina in his arms. He holds her hands while she slowly squats down in front of him, before snapping up again and leading him in a couple Tango steps.

 _Starting to feel just a little abused_

 _Like a coffee machine in an office_

He dips Santana sharply, and returns her flush against his body on the _Ah!_

 _So I'm gonna go somewhere cozier_

 _To get me a lover and_ _ **tell you all**_ _about it_

Kurt doesn't feel like he's exaggerating when he extends his right arm and points his finger right at Blaine with all the flair he believes necessary.

Once he feels his point has been made, he turns around and makes a show of leaning heavily on Puck. Then, before the boy can grab him around the waist, or constrict him in any other way, he pushes himself away, leaving only his left hand on Puck's shoulder. He doesn't withdraw his touch as he circles slowly around the boy, caressing his back before reaching his other shoulder with light fingers.

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Open up and set it free - Aw-ooo!_

Puck doesn't seem to mind at all, and when Kurt is in front of him, he curls his arms around his hips and lower back, pressing their chests together and supporting the slimmer boy when Kurt arches his back, lowers his shoulders and gets halfway to a backbend as he howls.

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Let her out so it can breathe - Ah-ah_

While Kurt playfully pushed Puck away after his assistance, Finn got his ass on the dance floor and is surprisingly not making a fool of himself, thanks to Britt and Santana basically using him as a pole and teasing each other through him.

 _Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,_

 _It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way._

 _Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,_

 _The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

Kurt flows between the four on the dance floor, touching someone's back, grabbing a shoulder or barely caressing long hair, all with a sultry look. By this point, he is carefully ignoring Blaine.

 _To look at the single men I've got on me a special radar,_

 _And the fire department's hotline in case I get in trouble later_

 _Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy - Ah!_

 _But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

While singing, Kurt clearly pointed Puck, and by the time the last line rolls about, he is quite comfortably perched on the burlier boy, his long legs wrapped around the muscled waist and his arms loosely around the boy's neck. Puck has his own hands curled on the lean hips and takes advantage of the position to show off and flex his 'guns', then he bounces the countertenor up and down a few times in suggestive fashion, before Kurt manages to get down to keep singing.

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Open up and set it free – Aw-ooo_

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Let it out so it can breathe - Ah-ah_

 _S.O.S. she's in disguise_

 _S.O.S. she's in disguise_

 _There's a she wolf in disguise_

 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_

All four take the last verse to wind down a little, refraining from any sort of stunt and just flowing with the beat. Mike looks like someone regretting dearly not taking part in the action.

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Let it out so it can breathe - Ah-ah_

Kurt relishes in the light strain after a performance in which he put all of his energy and emotion, and pants a little before collecting himself seamlessly. He searches Blaine's eyes in the stands and decides then and there that he cannot take the self-righteous offense in the boy's stance anymore, and never again.

"In case this wasn't clear, I'm dumping your ass." Santana whoops in hilarity and, Prada bless her, Brittany asks if that means her dolphin is free again. He waits another few seconds for Blaine to pick up his jaw and for Puck to stop guffawing, but when it looks like it will take longer than he feels necessary, he thanks Mr. Schue for the floor and clicks his heels while leaving in power walk – he's a diva at heart, and this is _his_ moment.


End file.
